Field
Embodiments relate to using business process management (BPM) tools in information technology processes.
Related Art
Bridging information technology service management (ITSM) processes to Service Operations products has traditionally been a point to point integration. As a result, integrating support processes with automation tools has proven to be cumbersome. Moreover, as more products are acquired and added into a business service management (BSM) eco-system, standards for connecting the products into the core ITSM process are needed. Known visual tools lack a holistic governance and view into the BSM process spanning over several product lines and disciplines. The known visual tools are often disjointed with separate tools for the support side (e.g., information technology infrastructure library (ITIL) and task management workflows) and the automation side (e.g., run books automation/orchestrators).
While BPM is growing rapidly, known ITSM and BSM products poorly link IT management as a BPM discipline suited for the business roles in the IT organization. Known IT management solutions leverage a host of different tools and languages yet none standardize around BPM. Known ITSM products tend to implement their IT management practices with limited flexibility and personalization.
Moreover, development operations (DevOps) is growing as a prominent discipline in BSM. DevOps is talking about the need to bridge the gap between development and testing/QA teams and the operations roles which are responsible for the production environments. As is known, there is a lack of coordination, synchronization and governance around the application life cycle due to missing a standard methodology for articulating an application business process between a product manager that initiates a change, a new feature or a whole new application, to the development team which implements it to the production environment where this application will be deployed eventually and be continuously monitored. This is particularly missing with ITSM products where the process is the essence of the application delivered to the users.